Beauty of the Worst
by Hiranahira
Summary: "Red in Black? 'Merah yang cantik berangsur-angsur akan menjadi Hitam nan kelam.' Beauty of the Worst. Secantik apapun Mawar, tetaplah berduri. Secantik apapun rupamu, kau tetaplah Devil yang terburuk. Changkyu/GS/Newbie"


**Beauty of the Worst**

 **(Red in Black)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Changkyu fanfiction**

 **Present by me**

 **This story is PURE MINE**

 **Main Cast :**

Shim Changmin (TVXQ)

Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Romace, Drama, Schoolife, a bit mysteri and fantasy

 **Warning :** Fanfic ini murni hasil pemikiran saya, Fanfic ini saya buat karena saya terinspirasi dari beberapa lagu, drama, bahkan story real life. I warn you guys! **This is** **Changkyu** **Fanfiction, GS, Newbie, Typo(s), This story is MINE!, DLDR, Please GO AWAY!**

 **Summary :** Red in Black? 'Merah yang cantik berangsur-angsur akan menjadi Hitam nan kelam.' **Beauty of the Worst.** Secantik apapun Mawar, tetaplah berduri. Secantik apapun rupamu, kau tetaplah Devil yang terburuk. Changkyu/GS/Newbie

Chap 1

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Banyak yang mengatakan,  
Mawar Merah adalah mawar tercantik  
dan Apakah kamu pernah membayangkan?  
jika Mawar Merah bisa berubah menjadi Mawar Hitam nan kelam?_

 __SCM__

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur lagi, tapi dengan secepat kilat aku urungkan keinginanku. Aku pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarku. Kamarku terletak dilantai 3 jadi aku bisa melihat jalanan komplek perumahan elite ini.

Aku berdiri di belakang pagar balkon, menghirup udara petang dan menutup kedua mata bambiku. Sejenak aku merasakan dingin udara petang ini. Kubuka kedua mataku dan pandanganku tertuju pada sosok wanita yang tengah mengendarai sepeda di jalan tepat di depan rumaku.

 _This is the first time when I met you  
Sosokmu mampu menyihirku  
Membuatku hanya fokus memandangmu  
Membuatku harus hanyut kedalam pesonamu  
SCM~  
_

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru lapangan, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat sosok gadis yang tengah dibully ditengah lapangan nan terik ini. Aku pun mendekat dan aku dapat melihat bahwa gadis itu tengah disiram air es dengan campuran tomat yang telah dihancurkan. Tubuh gadis yang tidak bisa dikatakan pendek itu penuh dengan bercak merah dari tomat yang terus mengalir membawa sensasi dingin terbukti dengan si gadis yang mulai menggigil. Semua siswa hanya diam, tak ada yang bergerak untuk menolongnya, aku pun berjalan menuju gadis tersebut dan memberikan almamater seragamku padanya. Dia langsung mendongakkan wajahnya, mata nya mata yang bulat nan jernih itu memandangku dengan lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir. Aku memang tidak bisa melihat wanita menangis, aku pun menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi. Namun,

"Shim Changmin sshi, mau kau bawa kemana gadis jelek itu?" Suara gadis lain yang kuyakini otak dari pembullyan ini meyentakku. Aku hanya diam di tempat untuk beberapa saat, lalu kulangkahkan kakiku lebar-lebar menjauh dari tengah lapangan dengan membawa gadis ini bersamaku.

"Aishh, awas kau gadis jelek pembawa sial." Aku masih bisa mendengar gerutuan gadis yang telah teganya melakukakn pembullyan, sebut saja dia Seo Ju Hyun atau biasa disebut Seohyun.

.

.

"Apa kau tak apa?" Aku mencoba bertanya dengan pelan, aku membawanya ke basecamp club basket sekolah.

"Ne." Dia hanya menunduk dalam diam.

"Aku ambilkan pakaian olahragaku. Seragammu sangat kotor, dan sebaiknya kau segera ganti." Dengan sigap aku menuntunnya menuju ruang ganti yang ada di basecamp ini. Sekitar beberapa menit akhirnya dia keluar dari ruang ganti, dia juga terlihat segar sehabis mandi.

"Gomawo, em Changmin sunbae." Dia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tetap menundukkan wajahnya. Dia sangat imut mengenakan baju olahragaku. Ah, aku belum mengenal namanya.

"Sama-sama, em?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, hoobae mu Changmin sshi XI 1." Namanya sungguh manis seperti pemiliknya, tentunya seperti matanya yang manis bak caramel.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu aku semakin akrab dengannya, padahal sebelumnya aku tidak begitu akrab dengan yeoja satupun terkecuali dua kembar Kim, Kim Junsu dan Kim Jaejoong. Dan sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah yeoja pendiam, dia adalah yeoja terceroboh, teraneh, tercerewet dan hobby banget bermain game. Dia sebenernya adalah yeoja yang hyperaktif, tapi dia adalah yeoja introvert jika dengan orang yang belum dia kenal dan dengan orang yang menurut sudut pandangnya adalah orang yang menjengkelkan dan bukan se level dengannya. Cho Kyuhyun gadis cerdas, manis, hyper dan a bit introvert.

Sejak kapan aku mengangumi seorang yeoja yang dengan lancangnya masuk ke benakku?  
Ah, sejak kejadian pembullyan itu Kyuhyun semakin introvert dengan semua orang keuali denganku dan salah seorang sahabatnya Kim Ryeowook. Dan kali ini aku tengah menunggunya di cafetaria, lama sekali dia tidak biasanya dia telat. Lalu aku melihat Ryeowook berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ke arahku.

"Changmin sunbae, Kyunnie dihadangkan Seohyun dengan gengnya di halaman belakang." Ryeowook berbicara sambil membawaku lari ke halaman belakang sekolah. Aku tak habis pikir dengan pikiran yeoja yang hobby bergeng ria.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini, sunbae?" Ryeowook bertanya dan mengernyit bingung karena kami berhenti dibalik pohon maple.

"Diamlah Wookie, coba kau lihat Kyuhyun." Ucapku sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri dihadang Seohyun dan geng.

"Aishh, jangan sampai dia mengeluarkan sifat aslinya." Ucap Ryeowook sangat lirih.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sifat aslinya?" Aku mulai bingung dengan asumsi Ryeowook dan,

' **Cho Kyuhyun makin berani mendekati our prince, right?' Seohyun mulai mengawali percakapan sambil mondar-mandir cantik di depan Kyuhyun.**

' **Your prince? Dalam mimpimu! Seohyun sshi.' Kyuhyun membalasnya sambil tetap melipat kedua tangannya di depaan dadanya.**

' **Ternyata kau tak kapok dengan kejadian pembullyanmu dulu. Dasar gadis bar-bar. Aku tau kau pindah kesini hanya untuk balas dendam kepadaku kan? Jujur saja kau Cho!' Seohyun mulai geram, ia menekankan marga Kyuhyun dan akan melayangkan tamparan sebelum suara Kyuhyun mengurungkannya,**

' **Pembullyanmu? Huh, pembullyan kampungan. Dan dengan pembulllyan kampunganmu aku bisa dekat dengan your prince. Dasar tolol!" Kyuhyun maju selangkah mendekat ke arah Seohyun dan mengacungkan jari tengah, kemudian berlalu dengan angkuhnya.**

"Kyuhyun?" Aku sungguh kaget dengan sifatnya yang kata Wookie sifat aslinya.

"Ne, dia seperti itu jika ada yang mengusiknya. Dia adalah gadis ambisius, dan bermulut pedas. Aku pergi dulu Changmin sunbae, aku mau menyusul Kyunnie, Bye."

.

.

.

Aku masih asik dengan bola basket yang aku mainkan ditengah guyuran hujan deras seperti ini. Sungguh, aku tak menyangka jika yeoja yang selama ini kupuja adalah gadis yang malu-malu tapi sungguh dia adalah gadis judes dan pemberani. Ketika aku telah memasukkan bola ke ring aku melihat yeoja yang selalu muncul dibenakku tengah berdiri di koridor dekat lapangan. Aku kembali ke sikap awalku, aku tak memperdulikannya. Dan tanpa kusadari dia telah merebut bolaku dan melempernya ke sembarang tempat.

"Apa maumu Kyuhyun ssi?" Aku bingung dengan sikapnya yang dengan seenaknya melemparkan bola basketku ke ujung lapangan.

"Kau! Tidak boleh jatuh terlalu dalam dalam sebuah kubangan lumpur yang akan menenggelamkanmu sedikit demi sedikit. Ingat itu sunbae." Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arahku sambil telunjuk manisnya tetap menunjuk tepat di depan hidungku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku semakin kebingungan, dan

 **Cup..**

Dia menciumku ditengah-tengah derasnya hujan yang yang mengguyur Seoul sore ini. Sungguh sifat dan sikap Kyuhyun sangat sulit ditebak, dan jika ditebak tebakan itu akan melesat jauh.  
Merah yang cantik berangsur-angsur akan menjadi Hitam nan kelam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

New project Changkyu as my special Couple.  
dan ff ini akan menjadi awal aku kembali ke dunia penulisan FF, So I come back from Hiatus..  
_ **Naem Naemmie_**

 _ **Hope you like it, and love it. I'm as Changkyu shipper, wanna say Thanks for read this FF.**_

 _ **Mo218~**_


End file.
